Heart Shaped Materia
by Peder Andersson
Summary: Set after DoC-FFVII-. Yuffie has found Vincent and they go on a journey together.
1. Part 1

**Heart Shaped Materia**

_Part 1._

Yuffie felt his warm hand placed on her shoulder, gently he shook her thinking that she was asleep. She had been awake a long time but remained motionless just so she could be beside him, watched by him she felt safe and flattered. She released her hands from the heat below the mantle and rubbed her face.

"Good morning." He said and removed his hand from her. "It's time." He rose and did not regard her as she removed the mantle from her body and began getting dressed. "The village is less then a mile from here." He tossed his gun a glance and adjusted the pieced of materia inserted into the three slots. Fire and Ice both connected to a All. Checked on the materia on his belt, Speed Plus and Odin. "Your materia." He said and looked at Yuffie in the task of buttoning her blouse. His gaze remained on her and she knew it, smiled then looked up on him.

She reached for her vest where two pieces of materia dangled from one of the chest pockets, Leviathan and Time. She secured it around her torso with the two metal straps then took her fourpoint shuriken were a piece of materia sat at the centre of each side. Steal and Throw. "Don't worry." She flashed him a smile and they began walking.

She was cute when asleep, Vincent thought to himself as he glanced her quickly washing his mind with the image of her face. He settled his gun into its holster and inhaled. They had travelled together for some time now, used to each others company they had began to relax and maybe even enjoy it. At least he did so. He had not said anything, she was so young but no longer the child she once had been. Her female shapes had grown into a fullness that attracted not only him, her bosom still petit as hip, thighs and waist had received most of the change.

"I have your mantle in my backpack." She said and smiled at him. "I have my own you know, I don't really need to borrow yours."

He tensed slightly but invisible for her. "I want you to." He replied honestly, as she slept covered in it it received her scent. One that he had grown accustomed to, the sweetness of her Wutai heritage, roundness of her growth and tickling nuance of sweat.

"That sounded kinda creepy." Yuffie added with a smile pulling him back from his thoughts. "Don't you get cold?"

He found her eyes and looked deep into them and saw her care. It had grown during the time they had spent together and sometimes she acted more the part of a spouse then a comrade. He did not mind to see her cook, see the fumes of the meal rise past her face and leave moist trails that she rubs away with the top of her hand then smiles. How she asks red with embarrassment to do his laundry.

Yuffie waved her hand before her face. "Hello!" Giggled loudly and blushing she looked away from him. "Don't loose yourself in my eyes like that." She complained.

"Why?" He looked of in the distance. "Do you mind?" Stronger the red grew on her cheeks but she looked at him her lips telling him everything he needed to know. "So why complain?"

She kicked a piece of dirt with her shoe. "Because it's embarrassing." She inhaled. "You're so much older then me, I don't know if to feel insulted or flattered."

He understood her fear. Many decades parted them and it made her unsure of his intentions. It was a insult to have a older man view her only as a object to release his own sexual desire. It was flattering to have a older man view her as a wife. How did he look at her, how pure was his own intentions? Would he leave her if she got pregnant? Or marry her?

Her smile weakened and so did her embarrassment. "Vincent." She said. "I trust you."

The small village was surrounded by fresh vegetation and a small river that flowed down south. The bandits had moved in from the west a week ago and it had taken the messenger three days to cross the mountains where he had bumped into Yuffie and Vincent. They had agreed to help for a little reward and now was the time.

"Twelve bandits." Vincent said and pointed at a large muscular one standing on the village square with tortured people resting before him with faces against the cold stone. "You move in and find the place where they keep the villagers, I'll find a good place to snipe them."

Yuffie nodded and began moving towards the village her steps soundless, his gaze followed her until she vanished and he smiled then began to move through the undergrowth to a position behind a set of rocks close by the river.

She heard the bandit chief speak as she moved from house to house trying to locate the imprisoned villagers and finally found them as the chiefs voice was it's strongest. The villagers were held captive in a house to the right of the village square and the door was guarded by two brutes in scrap metal armour. She needed to change the plan. Yuffie took a smoke bomb from her satchel and threw it up in the air. It exploded and Vincent began to shoot from his position while she casts haste on herself and dashed towards the two brutes and halfway there threw her fourpoint shuriken.

The bandit chief and two other had met death by his gun and Yuffie had taken care of the two guarding the house. Seven bandits remained and Vincent watched the city for any movement while Yuffie forced the door to the house open releasing the villagers.

She saw the single bandit in the corner of her eye, used her haste to turn and leap towards him before he could react and dropped kicked the brute in the head. Two more came from a nearby house but Vincent already had them in his aim and they fell. Four more remained she counted and remained motionless and vulnerable to their attacks.

The bandits had realised that Yuffie was on haste and would not act until it had faded. Vincent began to move towards the village in a slight crouch while he began casting his spell. "3, 2, 1." The haste faded from Yuffie and at the same moment four men charged her and Vincent leaped.

The frame of his body landed before her as he related his magic burning the four bandits. He was her protector and she had a sudden urge to embrace him from behind but fought it.

He turned and looked at her, saw that she held a smoke bomb in her hand and he raised his eyebrows. "So you had a plan, I thought you were waiting for me to save you." He smiled. "Sorry." Reached out and touched her chin with his thumb. "I'll settle the barging, see if you can buy some supplies."

They had left the village behind them and made camp by the river. Vincent sat counting the gil they had earned while Yuffie returned with some sticks of wood. "Do you want help?" He asked and looked at her, she had released the metal straps of her vest and the casualness about her made him smile.

"You can prepare the fire." She said and dumped the wood before him. "I'll take care of the rest." Replied to his smile with a blush then continued to her backpack.

He placed the firewood in a neat pile then lit it with his magic, saw her glance at him with a playfulness in her eyes then she spoke. "So how much did we earn?"

"A five hundred gil." He replied and sat down close to her. "No materia."

Yuffie sighed as she leaned forward and placed the potatoes by the fire. Realised how close she was to Vincent and his exhale caressed her neck. She swallowed. "How bad." Quickly leaned back and took a loaf of bread from her bag, broke it into two pieces and handed one to him. As he took it their fingers touched it had happened before and each time the same silence came to invade the space between them.

They had eaten and sat restlessly by the fire both staring into the bed of red coal. The conversation they had shared during the dinner had faded and silence again ruled the space between them. Vincent shattered it with a inhale. "I'm going down to the river to wash up." He said and she nodded without looking at him.

Reaching the edge of the water he began to undress the many layers of clothes revealing his naked torso also revealing armpits where dark hair grew. He began with washing his face and hair then proceeded with the upper body. Heard her steps as she approached but continued to wash unafraid of her gaze.

Finally he rose and turned to look at her the moon making light dance in the beads of water on his body. "Do you intend to wash or just watch?" She came a step forward and crossed her arms over her chest then sunk to her knees beside him.

"Is it okay for me to feel this way?" She closed her eyes and lowered her head further. "I thought we could be friends but, I just don't want too." She sighed and opened her eyes looking at the mirror of water before her. "I want us to be lovers."

Vincent knew it took courage to say such words and he crouched beside her looking out over the same body of water. "I am immortal." He said. "I will see you wither and die as you grow old." He looked at her, saw how she battled with herself to keep her face strong. "But I will not abandon you." She sudden smile on her face was like a brief sunshine and she blushed stronger then ever before. The next moment she was around his neck bringing her head close to his their cheeks brushing. He held her while feeling the heat of her frame onto his chest, her female radiance that made him aware of the path they now walked.

They remained by the water in a embrace regarded by only the moon. She rested with her head against his chest and her had his arms around her feeling her heat and soaking himself in her fragrance. They had not kissed yet, had proceeded no further then just being together and neither complained. He knew that opportunity to kiss her would come a thousand times and if not today, maybe tomorrow he would initiate her lips.

"Vincent." She said tussling with the growth of hair on his chest with her fingertips. "Promise not to tell this to anyone, but, do you think I'll make a good mother?"

He had never really thought about having kids, was afraid that they would be like him. But he too had been human once, maybe Hojo had not destroyed all of him. He looked down between his legs his mind leaping a couple of months into the future. "I think you would be a great mother."

She flattened her hand against his chest and looked up at him. "You're just saying that." She smiled and wanted to be kissed. Her entire face said it and he obeyed.

The tissue of her lips was soft unlike his own, their texture very neat and as they parted the moist of her mouth entered his. The kiss did not make her embarrassed, she had been looking forward to it, awaited it and now she just relished it.

Lips parted and he remained close to look at her as she closed her eyes and licked her lips. He held her a little closer feeling her head once again against his chest and knew that from this moment and onward she would be beside him.


	2. Part 2

**Heart Shaped Materia**

_Part 2._

She awoke beside him, felt the heat of his chest against her back and remained with eyes closed listening to him breath. His arms was around her the palms placed on her belly motionless against the fabric of her clothes. How long they had been there she did not know, did not mind them being there, did not mind the shelter of his body and the moist of his exhale lingering on her neck.

Yuffie swallowed, felt him move his body brushing her and a hand slipped from her waist and instead rested itself on her waist. "Awake?" He asked.

She turned in his embrace and looked at him, kissed him feeling her heart stir in her chest and as lips parted she smiled. Searched herself closer to him below the mantle and he welcomed her and brought her close. Her nose rubbed his skin as her cheek deformed against it as he gaze a her loving squeeze.

Yuffie regarded him as he dressed, his muscular body still slim and flexible as he moved distorting the the skin. Blushed as she found the movement of his nipples fascinating and shied her gaze away after it had trailed down his belly. She knew that a day would come when they would be naked together, she would look at him like today with embarrassment in her eyes. View parts of him he too would be embarrassed about, parts that would make her warm with anticipation but stiff with awkwardness.

The sudden touch of his hand on her skin made her jump, release a nervous giggle before his caress of her waist anew made her calm. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered into her ear then kissed her neck.

"You." She confessed his tongue tickling her a little and she closed her eyes deep in comfort.

"Anything special about me?" He said lips remaining close to her inhaling the odour from her skin as she stiffened slightly only to relax as he kissed her again.

"Maybe." A giggle chimed from her as she reached for her fourpoint shuriken and grinned at him. "So where are we going?" As his eyes met hers she became soft inside and found herself swinging to and fro in his gaze.

"I have heard of a settlement not far from here." He took his cloak and attached it to his heavy leather vest. "Maybe we could spent the night indoors for once. You need a bath."

Yuffie punched him on the armed as she aimed knife sharp eyes at him. "Not funny." She said then took his hand. "And you need one too." She made a grimace but he only smiled like she did.

The small settlement was bustling with people and they worked their way through the crowded streets towards the inn located near the town square. Yuffie felt the strength that Vincent held her hand with, their fingertips wrapped and his skin rubbing. She had been flushed red since they entered town, many other girls and woman's had starred at her eyes deep with jealousy. Maybe they thought she did not fit with a older guy like him, that they would make a better wife and mother.

Mother she repeated in her mind and glanced at him, he caught his glance instantly as if he had been searching for it and as they reached the centre of the market square they stopped. "Can you wait here=" He asked with eyebrows slightly raised and eyes secretive.

Yuffie nodded and felt weak as he released her hand and left disappearing in the crowd. She placed her hands at her belly where his had been this morning; maybe, just maybe he was thinking what she did. He thought that she would make a great mother, maybe he wanted to make her one. She closed her eyes a smile coming to her lips and remaining there strong as she played with the image of them together.

She scratched her armpit and removed herself from her imagination and looked out over all the people. "I wonder what he's doing." She said to herself and looked around for somewhere to sit. Found a old stone well and walked up to it and jumped up on the cold stones and looked at her shoes. Maybe he had gone to find another woman, one with bust like a... She stayed her mind. It was dangerous for her to allow her mind to walk that way, why would he visit another woman? He had her. She slammed her shoes together and inhaled her nostrils flaring. She had always viewed him as a good friend but as she grew older she began thinking of herself with him. Her daydreams had began as a hug then expanded to a kiss and intercourse. She didn't really know how he viewed her but the same thoughts must have crossed his mind.

Yuffie rubbed her knees then jumped down from the well and stretched her arms against the blue sky. "Vince." She said only to herself and was a little surprised by the reply she received from behind.

"What is it?" He came closer to her wielding a wide smile.

She placed her hands at her hips. "So what took you such a long time." She complained as he unfolded his hand and showed her a piece of peach materia that rested there. Yuffie regarded it a short moment then looked at him. "For me! Why?"

"A engagement materia." He said softly and placed it into her hand allowing his words to wash her.

Engagement, me, Vincent. She swallowed and looked at him his face serious, too serious, serious enough to mean it. She felt warm and restlessly began to work her feet against the ground. "I accept." She said in a silken tone then they kissed, in public Yuffie thought before he became the only thing in her mind.

He felt the hot water wash over him and steam crowd the space around him in the public shower. His body moved with a flow as he washed it, the texture of his skin stretch and contract with each movement as hands ventured over it removing layers of travel dirt leaving the peach and scrubbed skin behind. He reached for the bar of soap as he turned the valve to a close, began to build up foam between his hands then washed thoroughly keeping her image on his retina. Took the bottle of shampoo, removed the lid and squeezed some of the content into his hand. Brought the cold gel to his hair and began massaging it in while she remained in his head, caressed his chest down to the belly his fingers dancing over the muscular carpet he realised he had began planning a wedding.

She was alone in their room with a tub of hot water some Wutai oils and her engagement materia, she held it between four fingers and smiled as she could see her own reflection in it. Yuffie Kisaragi, do you take Vincent Valentine to be your lawfully wedded husband and kiss him, care for him and love him until the end of your days?

"I do." She said and leaned her head against the edge of the tub and brought her legs close to her body. The oils had began to soften her skin and peek into the pores and she awaited the breeze of cleanliness. Closed her yes bringing the image of Vincent to the focus-point of her mind.

She awoke with a stir and dropped the peach materia into the tub as she looked towards the door where Vincent stood. His hair was moist and his bare chest gleamed with purity and she mused watching him. "Did you walk through the city like that?" She said and giggled. "You big show of."

He kissed her then sat down on the bed his buns disturbing the cover, he looked at the mirage of her body below the surface of the water and smiled. "Taking your time is see."

As Vincent laid down on the bed she watched him closely as he placed his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. "Tired?" She asked and fished the peach materia out of the water.

"No." He replied and inhaled his chest rising and his nipples obeying the movement.

"Do you really think I'll make a great mother?" She looked at the peach materia in her hand then rose from the tub and stepped onto the wooden floor and reached for her towel.

She arrived beside him in the bed and rested her wet hair against his chest and felt him rest his arm on her bringing her just a little bit closer and remained so for a very long time.

"You didn't reply." She said and rolled atop him feeling her moist deliver itself onto his skin as her shapes deformed against him. She kissed him as he with great awkwardness embraced her and blushed. Yuffie almost chocked on the kiss as she saw his embarrassment and rolled of him. "Sorry." She squeezed through lips ready to burst with giggle. "It's just one of my abilities." She took his hand and felt his fingers entwine with hers.

A part of her had wanted to remain on him and allow it to happen, just surrender to the image of a daydream. She looked at him as he came closer and they kissed, he brought a hand to her waist and felt the wet fabric of the towel. Why didn't she just allow it to happen? What was she afraid of? Yuffie felt his lips firmly against her own and brought two hands to his chest, blushed as her palms settled above his nipples and her fingertips rediscovered his skin. It was still to early.


End file.
